Sunday
by camidrena
Summary: Slash, Sunday du pov de Lorne


Post Sunday.

La peinture l'apaisait. Quand il se concentrait sur un tableau, il ne voyait plus qu'un paysage magnifique dont il reproduisait les couleurs sur la toile qu'il avait devant lui. Et alors, la cité des anciens n'était plus un base militaire stratégique à des milliers d'années lumières de chez lui et sous la menace constante d'une attaque ennemi mais son plus beau chef d'œuvre.

Il n'avait même pas entendu Carson arriver tellement il était absorbé par sa tâche. Le médecin n'arrêtait pas de parler de sa partie de pêche depuis si longtemps que Lorne s'étonna de la voir arriver. Il était presque l'heure du déjeuner et Lorne pensait qu'il serait déjà partie depuis longtemps.

Carson resta à une bonne distance de lui, on ne savait jamais qui pouvait débarquer sur la jeté sans prévenir. Ils discutèrent un moment, en se comportant comme deux amis, parce que c'était la seule chose à faire. Lorne ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le surprenne à nouveau un peu trop près de Beckett. Ca ne leur était arrivé qu'une fois, mais il s'en souvenait encore très bien, trop bien.

C'était au début de sa relation avec Carson. Lorne était sur Atlantis depuis un mois environ, et Sheppard n'était rentré de son voyage sur terre que depuis quelques jours. Autrement dit, il ne connaissait pas encore vraiment son supérieur. Lorne avait donné rendez vous au médecin sur un balcon, afin qu'ils puissent discuter tous les deux. Leur relation commençait à peine et le militaire ne savait pas vraiment ce que le médecin attendait de lui. Ils avaient discuté un peu, puis Lorne avait embrassé Carson, sellant ainsi la décision qu'il venait de prendre de former un couple, où au moins d'essayer. Et forcement à ce moment précis, (avant ou après ça aurait été trop simple), Sheppard avait débarqué sur le balcon.

Lorne n'avait rien dit, tellement surpris par l'arrivé de son supérieur et parce que qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi dire pour sa défense. Il se voyait déjà en cours martial, et l'aventure Atlantis fini pour lui avant même d'avoir commencé. Le colonel s'était excusé, puis il était repartit sans rien dire d'autre. Beckett ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça, et ce fut lui qui rassura le militaire « Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne dira rien. »

Lorne avait marché sur des œufs pendant plusieurs jours avant de comprendre pourquoi son chef se tairait, quoi qu'il se passe : Rodney Mackay. Personnellement, Lorne n'avait jamais pu supporter le scientifique mais il était le meilleur ami de son amant, et l'amant de son chef alors il avait toujours fait attention à lui.

Mais il ne voulait pas penser à lui maintenant, le scientifique avait abandonné Carson alors que le médecin se faisait une joie de cette partie de pêche avec son meilleur ami. Lorne aurait bien aimé l'accompagner mais il voulait vraiment finir cette peinture et puis il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la pêche. Il se rattraperait le soir, il comptait bien passer le plus de temps possible avec lui à ce moment là.

Il regarda le médecin s'éloigner de lui, il sourit en pensant à leur relation, au bien que le médecin lui faisait, et à ce qu'ils allaient faire le soir même.

Quelques heures plus tard, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment cette journée avait pu tourner au cauchemar si rapidement. Il avait été là, avec lui et maintenant, plus il avait disparu pour toujours.

Il se préparait pour la cérémonie dans ses quartiers, retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait mal, dans son cœur surtout. Devant lui, sa toile qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder. S'il n'avait pas voulu la finir à tout pris, il aurait prit le temps d'aller sur le continent pêcher et Carson serait toujours en vie. Il s'en voulait, il avait l'impression de l'avoir abandonné, pour une peinture.

La cérémonie allait commencer, il prit la peinture et se prépara à la lancer du balcon de sa chambre dans l'océan. Plus jamais il ne voulait la voir, elle lui rappelait trop celui qu'il avait perdu. Mais quelque chose le retient, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment quoi. Comme une présence près de lui qui lui disait stop. Il eu un court moment l'impression que Carson était là, près de lui. 'Je t'aime' articula avec peine le militaire, ses trois petits mots qu'il n'avait encore jamais réussi à lui dire.

Finalement, il se sentait mieux. Pas beaucoup, mais ça lui suffisait pour tenir le coup lors de la cérémonie funéraire. Devoir garder le secret avait toujours été un défi et Lorne savait qu'il ne devait pas se relâcher maintenant, que Carson aurait voulu qu'il continu.

Il rentra dans ses quartiers, le tableau toujours à la main. Il décida de le garder ce tableau, parce que c'était l'unique témoin de son amour pour Beckett maintenant.


End file.
